User talk:Starry994
Welcome Welcome to the , and thank you for your contribution to the Connie Rockwaller page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out Wade's Room to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. Glad to have you here, and I look forward to working with you! :Mknopp (talk) 00:58, August 29, 2013 (UTC) — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Quotes Haya! I echo the above welcome statement, welcome to our family. I'm sorry to say that I reverted your series of quotations on several pages. You placed them at the top in a Quote-box. Unfortunately that is not compliant with our current Manual of Style, which has a very firmly defined framework. There is a section in the bodies of most articles for quotes, which do not utilize quote-boxes. Please feel free to re-add your contributions in the proper places with out the boxes. If you feel strongly about the quote-boxes, then by all means start a Discussion in Forum:Downtown Middleton, or append a section on either Forum:Layout Policy Change or Forum:Manual of Style Change Recommendations. Even if adopted, there will have to be discussions about what would be the best quotes to appear in the boxes. Again Welcome. I look forward to editing alongside you. --Love Robin (talk) 08:51, August 30, 2013 (UTC)